War, Cry, Hell!
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Nero finally becomes a sensei and takes on a team of Genin! He and his team meet friends, enemies, and frienemies! What horrors will they encounter? OCs accepted, rules inside and bio on the homepage! Rated to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**WAR, CRY, HELL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! I own all of the OCs created in this first chapter, just not the original characters from the anime/manga. :D I also own Ketsuekigakure, please and thankies.**

**A/N: This begins in Nero's POV. I think I might stick to it, depends on how many new characters join. O:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One: **MY Genin Team, Not Yours! Our First Mission…**

If there was one thing I learned as I was assigned my Genin team, it was that I officially did not like cocky brats. Not only from my experience in the Chuunin Exams, but in the classroom. A bunch of loud mouthed dumbass kids, thinking that being a ninja meant beating people up.

Stupid kids.

However, I got a pretty interesting team. I walked away from the other, older sensei, holding the files of my Genin team, which I couldn't read, but the pictures said enough. Two boys and a girl. Asking another sensei, I found their names to be Inoue Hisako, Nakamura Nobuo, and Tsuchitaki Hidoi. I frowned at the last one.

His last name was terribly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. The first two were definitely familiar. The Inoue Clan was familiar for it's _play possum_ jutsu that a lot of people took for granted. The Nakamura family was of noble status for sure, the cousins of the Lord of the Wind Country.

A pretty interesting group.

I looked up, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up as I went to the place where I was to meet them. Hopefully none of them were cocky, or else I'd throw their ass out my window.

I walked down the hall of the Sunagakure Academy building, heading to the roof where I was to meet them. The roof had a water tower perched on it with several random posts there for no reason at all. It was kind of stupid.

And there they were. Two boys and a girl. The first boy, Nobuo, was leaning on one of the posts, his eyes lowered to the ground sleepily as if this was too early for him to be up. He wore a dark green headband on his forehead under his dark purple Mohawk style, a black vest over a gray shirt with a fish net collar around his neck, the vest that hanging to his knees loosely and gray pants billowy to his shins, which were padded as he wore thick boots.

Not bad.

The girl was ranting about something stupid that I couldn't begin to comprehend. Her maroon hair was held up in a shuriken pin, which was interesting. It matched her mauve eyes. She wore a light blue turtleneck vest with turquoise arm warmers, navy blue at the ends, and a long cerulean skirt with slits up the sides to show navy blue shorts that matched her shoes, her headband around her waist on a belt. She was cute, for a little girl.

And the last one. Tsuchitaki Hidoi.

He wore a long-sleeved dark red top that clipped at his throat, but didn't even cover the huge scar that went across his chest to his navel. The back of his pointless shirt thing had a cape that draped to the ground, his name on the back. He also wore a pair of black shorts to his shins, bandaged down to his feet, which were adorned with clogs. His hands and fingers were bandaged too, except his middle fingers and thumb. Beside him sat this fat thing that looked like some kind of raccoon or dog, but it was sleeping with its head at his feet.

"So, you're team six?" I asked, making them all look up. Hisako beamed, waving.

"Sensei! You're early! Do you always wake up so early?" She asked, blinking as I walked up to them, my hands in my pockets.

"No, but I was eager to meet you all. My name is Nero and I'm going to be your sensei… I think we should start with introductions. Sit your butts down and I'll give you an example of what I mean." I explained. Nobuo and Hisako obeyed all right. Hidoi gave me a flat look before sitting down, waking up his little pet that yawned.

"All right. As I said before. My name is Nero. I hate cocky brats, so don't act cocky or I will throw you off the roof. As for things I like, it's called drinking and smoking and don't tell me to stop or I will throw you off the roof twice. I'm about thirty-years-young, not old… And, Hisako, you can pick up." I waved my hand at her and she beamed.

"Okay! My name is Inoue Hisako! I'm twelve-years-old, I mean young, and I love pastries and drawing! I hate losing, though, when I gamble with my sisters. They get really nasty about it and cheat sometimes too." She muttered, scratching the back of her head. I smirked.

Okay, she was really cute. Really out there and random, but that's good to have on a team.

"All right, knock yourself out, Nobuo." I said next. I had to say his name because when I saw his eyes, I knew he was blind and wouldn't know if I was staring at him. He sighed a little.

"My name is Nakamura Nobuo. I'm twelve, going on thirteen next month. I like music and cafes. I hate hospitals and everything inside them… I'm pretty boring." He added flatly.

"Join the club." I replied automatically, earning a little smile from him. Thank gods, he had a sense of humor. Hidoi crinkled his nose, folding his arms over his chest.

"Tsuchitaki Hidoi. Fourteen. I hate everything and what I like is none of your business." He stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're tempting me to chuck you off this rooftop." I told him. Hidoi smirked at me.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged. I stared at him flatly.

This kid…

Not five seconds later was I holding him over the edge of the rooftop by his feet, listening to him bark curses at me. Kids. They really were getting more vulgar.

"You asshole! I'll fucking kill you! Oni!" He yelled at his little pet, who I soon discovered wasn't an ordinary pet, sighed and peered down at him.

"You were asking for it," The Tanuki called down to him, "If you'd behave more often, you wouldn't end up in situations like that."

"Fuck you!" Hidoi yelled. I sighed, glancing at Hisako and Nobuo behind me. Hisako looked a bit surprised, but was trying not to giggle anyway while Nobuo just shook his head, probably just as annoyed as me.

"That's all for today. Go knock yourselves out while I stick around with this brat." I told them.

"Don't hurt him, please," Hisako blurted, blushing visibly, "He's got a bad temper, but… He's really nice if you get to know him."

"I hope so." I muttered, watching as they walked off. Oni, of course, stayed behind to watch his kid dangle for a bit longer until he shut up. I slowly pulled Hidoi back onto the roof, watching him stomp his foot and brush himself off.

"Not yet," I said, grabbing his shoulder when he tried to leave, "I'm not finished with you."

"What next? Are you gonna-"

"Shut up," I ordered, making him blink and shut his mouth immediately, "We need to talk. If you're gonna act like a little shit, that's how I'm going to treat you. In fact, keep it up and I may just inform the Kazekage to revoke your Genin status." Hidoi's eyes hardened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I've failed a lot of students while I was teaching in the academy and I sure as hell can fail a Genin." I stated. Hidoi glared up at me past his flippy, shoulder-length silver hair.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, now get out of here." I ordered, pointing to the exit. Hidoi scowled and stormed off, completely forgetting Oni behind, who lifted his furry head up to stare at me with gold eyes.

"Master Nero," He spoke quietly, "You may have recognized Little Hidoi's last name, yes?" I frowned. This was probably gonna look weird. A thirty-year-young male talking to a fluffy demon on a rooftop.

"Yea, what about it?" I asked, folding my arms. Oni sighed and plopped down on his fat ass, his puffy tail curling around him.

"Tsuchitaki is the name of the assassination clan that was ambushed, fourteen years ago, by Otogakure shinobi. Hidoi is the only living survivor of that clan." He stated. I stared at him. Unbelievable.

The Tsuchitaki clan was well known for their assassination techniques in Iwagakure, but the story went that every last member was slaughtered, ambushed while camping out just outside the borders in the mountains. I hadn't even heard of a survivor.

"So what? You're telling me you took care of him?" I asked. Oni nodded, flattening his ears back.

"Hidoi is a pretty crafty kid and like Hisako said. He's got some good in his heart. It's just no one bothered to look. He was picked on in the academy until one incident where he bashed a kid's head into the floor, scaring everyone away. He likes solitude and someone who's strong to lead him. That is why I am glad you are his sensei, Master Nero." He explained.

"A Tanuki, right?" I asked him. He blinked.

"Yes?"

"Legend has it you're a tricky, gullible bunch. How can I trust you at all?" I demanded. Oni frowned, then a grin seemed to hit his face.

"I like you." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me to stand there, my cloak billowing in the wind and my hair brushing over my face. Well, great. I was hoping there'd be no drama in my group and now I have a rotten brat. Just excellent.

**NEXT DAY…**

I guess I wasn't the only one nagging about my Genin team because the next day at the academy as I passed through to go to the roof for a smoke, a lot of the sensei were complaining about how their teams couldn't take shit seriously and were snickering at a lot of non-intended perverted comments. I sighed and walked up the steps to the roof, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. As soon as I opened the door, I found my Genin team waiting. I blinked and clicked the lighter shut, shoving it in my pocket.

"Did I say there was a meeting today?" I asked.

"Nope," Hisako beamed, hopping up from her spot on a post, "We just decided to show up so we can get to training, sensei! I was so excited, I couldn't even sleep!" I took the cigarette from my mouth, flicking it.

"That's good, I guess. What about those two? You both can't be that excited." I mused to them. Nobuo tilted his head, his blank eyes looking at me.

"I came because Hisako came." He replied dully. I looked at Hidoi who scuffed.

"Don't look at me. I came because that's my job." He snapped. I rolled my eyes, then sighed.

"All right. Then let's go get our missions from the Kazekage. Something to keep you all busy. If you whine, I'll give you the Hidoi Treatment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hidoi barked, clenching his fists. I glanced at him, pulling open the door to go inside.

"Exactly what it sounds like, kid." I answered honestly and led the way, ignoring Hidoi's spittle curses. I was beginning to find him annoying, but it's not like I could trade him for another Genin. If so, that'd be pretty common.

Arriving at the Kazekage's residence, Gaara was waiting and already giving missions to other teams. I took the mission file from him before we walked out. I did this fast because I was in no mood to talk with the Kazekage. It was like trying to communicate with a child. I just can't stand working for someone younger than me.

The mission ended up being a simple D-rank, finding some lost coins that a woman dropped somewhere in a pile of sand dunes. I just sat up on top of a roof, watching my Genin pick around in the sand. They looked pretty bored and it showed when Hidoi whipped up, glaring at me and pointing a finger.

"What the hell? We're shinobi, not dogs! Why do we have to look for some old lady's money? It's not like I'd give it to her if I found it anyway!" He yelled up at me. Hisako sighed, pouting a little and rubbing the back of her head.

"He's got a point, sensei, I mean, about the mission… We should be doing bigger things." She added with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow and swung around, letting my legs dangle off the edge of the roof. I plucked my cigarette from my mouth.

"All right. What about you, Nobuo? You pissed too?" I asked. Both Hisako and Hidoi looked at Nobuo, who averted his cloud eyes, pursing his lips a little.

"Uh, sorry, sensei, but yea… Shinobi shouldn't be doing odd jobs." He mumbled. I smirked, ducking my head a little as I flicked my cigarette at their feet.

"Is that you guys really think? Then you have a lot of growing up to do," I stated, folding my arms over my chest, "One day into this thing and you're already complaining? I don't think so… Try a few more missions and then we'll see how things work out."

"I don't believe you!" Hidoi yelled angrily.

"Ahh, this sucks…" Hisako puffed out her cheeks, pouting and folding her arms over her chest while Nobuo sighed, shaking his head. I smirked some more.

"If you guys hurry up, I'll take you for some treats, how about that?" I asked, tilting my head. Hisako blinked and dropped her arms at her sides, her mauve eyes twinkling.

"Really, sensei?" She cried. Nobuo glanced up at me curiously, blindly of course before he was back to brushing his feet through the sand, most likely looking for the coins now. Hidoi didn't make a move to continue like his teammates, instead keeping his glare on me. I stared back at him flatly before he barked some unsightly curses, returning to his mission.

They found the coins eventually, several feet from where they were actually looking and I carried out my promise, taking them to a small café just a block down from the Kazekage's residence. Good thing I had some money left over from teaching at the academy. The memories of that horrible experience made me shudder.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Hisako asked after sipping her ice tea, tilting her head. I blinked, then laughed a little.

"Nothing. Go on talking about what you were talking about." I replied. Hisako beamed, clapping her hands.

"Well! I was saying that we should do this more often! It's so fun to hang out with you guys! It's so much better than being at home with my sisters. They're all a pain in the ass." She muttered.

"My siblings are basically the same." Nobuo sighed, resting his chin on his palm. I glanced at Hidoi to see his reaction, but he just huffed and looked away, snatching up his mango drink. I smiled lightly, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. My smile faded when I saw someone running down the street, a ways down and coming in our direction.

He was a dark blonde, a random silly strand sticking up, curved to the right, with bright orange eyes dressed in a navy yukata with a dark blue obi, matching billowy pants and black ninja shoes. He also wore a dark red Jounin vest, a circle with a red drop in the center on the back. He also sported a dark blue wavy line going down his left cheek, dots within the waves.

He was moving fast, sweating and looking pretty nervous. He seemed to notice my team and I sitting at the table and our headbands, running up to us. At first, I was intent on ignoring him, but something odd caught my ears as he ran up to us.

"Excuse me! Excuse me," He panted, pausing to suck in a deep breath before he rambled, "My name is Takashi and-and I'm looking for the Kazekage's residence? Please, it's an emergency! Milady is wounded-"

"Hold up, hold up," I interrupted sharply, getting to my feet, but still leaning on the table, "Calm down. Where exactly are you from? Who's _milady_?"

"I am from Ketsuekigakure, Village Hidden in Blood. Milady is our High Priestess. We were attacked on our way back from a religious festival in Yugakure. We stopped here for safety and help."

"… All right. You three stay here," I ordered to the Genin, who all stared at Takashi and I with wide, curious eyes, "I'm gonna help this guy. If I come back and you're gone, you're _gone_." Nobuo and Hisako just nodded while Hidoi huffed stubbornly. I nodded to Takashi and led him down the street, into the Kazekage's building. I leaned against the doorframe of the room, watching as Takashi informed Gaara of his dilemma.

Apparently, their High Priestess, a woman named Mizu, was representing Ketsueki at a religious festival in Yugakure, taking two guards and a servant with her. On the way back, they were attacked by some Otogakure shinobi, left over from when that guy, Orochimaru, was killed.

She has twisted her ankle and her clothes were ruined, which I didn't understand as that was better than actually dying, but I guessed that fashion was pretty high in Ketsueki.

I'd heard a lot of that village. It wasn't very old, recently created by a powerful clan that had an odd Kekkei Genkai of something that had to do with controlling their blood. Their kage was called a Chikage, his name being Ototaki. Basically, Ketsuekigakure's economy was fueled by their tourists to see their beautiful temple, the mining of silver and rubies, and their farming. They were known to be pretty cheerful and jokers.

Sounded more annoying to me than anything, but watching this Takashi guy freak out on the Kazekage about his hurt priestess was entertaining. He had this weird twitch in his left eye, he kept blinking it harshly and his teeth chattered at one point.

"So," Gaara began calmly, frowning at the notes that Kankuro had taken for him, "You're asking for bodyguards on your trip back to Ketsuekigakure?"

"We have money back in Ketsuekigakure that we can pay your shinobi with," Takashi offered kindly, blinking his eye harshly again, "So if it's money that you're concerned with, there's no need to worry."

"It's not so much that as the amount of shinobi that you're asking for. We don't have that many available." Gaara murmured, his eyes scanning the sheets of paper. I paused, rolling my eyes up toward the ceiling.

Was this all really happening? It was unbelievably convenient.

"Hey," I started, making everyone in the room glance at me, making me a bit uncomfortable, "It's probably none of my business, but I have a Genin team and they've been nagging at me all day to get them a good mission… And you said you don't have that many on hand, but…"

"This is a B-rank mission," Gaara put in, "And you just got that Genin team. Do you really want to risk their lives?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I feel like you're underestimating me, Lord Kazekage," I drawled, pushing off the doorframe, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, "I could easily protect those three brats myself. I've gone on plenty of dangerous missions."

"You're getting cocky again, Nero." Kankuro muttered. I smirked at him, flicking ash across the tiles at the front of the desk. Kankuro twitched, rising to his feet, but Gaara held an arm out, making Kankuro blink in surprise. Takashi stared at him hopefully.

"All right," Gaara stated, making even me blink in perplexity, "You and your Genin team may take on the mission. Effective immediately, but you have five days to return back here with the required money and no deaths. Should be simple for a man such as yourself, am I correct?" His black rimmed light turquoise eyes practically stared me down before I smirked.

"Sounds good, Lord Kazekage. I'm all for it." I agreed. Takashi sighed with relief. Kankuro grimaced and Gaara smiled, but very faintly.

"And if you fail, I will have you return your ninja license and your sensei titled stripped."

"Oh, that's make it more fun. All right, Lord Kazekage, see ya when I get back. Come on, Takashi." I commanded to the Jounin, who blinked and nodded quickly, running after me as I walked out the doors, making them slam into the walls as I threw them open. A little dramatic, but I was annoyed.

Gaara was just a kid to me. A really cocky and obnoxious one at that. Most people just saw him as calm, collected, pretty cool and highly attractive. The last two weren't all wrong, but the fact that they saw him as an idol for it was just plain annoying. It was funny to imagine him drunk.

It made me laugh out loud.

"Something the matter?" Takashi asked me curiously, tilting his head at me. I smiled crookedly.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Let's go pick up my Genin and we'll be off to Ketsuekigakure." I replied. Takashi beamed, then blushed lightly, blinking his left eye.

"Thank you so much, Nero-sensei. I really thought no one would help us."

"Eh, you can to the right place, right time. You're lucky my Genin are annoying."

"But you must be a good sensei if they stayed put… But who's that?" Takashi asked, pointing as we walked toward the café. I looked up and my heart jumped into my throat.

"No way…" I managed. Hisako looked up, peering past the person dressed in a white robe.

"Nero-sensei! Nero-sensei! Look, we stayed put!" She called. I flinched and the next part happened so fast, it made me dizzy.

"Nerooo!" Botan sang, whipping around at the sound of my name. Two seconds, Botan was practically leaping off the ground comically, slamming into me and causing us both to hit the ground.

Embarrassment made me hot in the face, numbing the pain as Botan beamed down at me, his snow white irises twinkling as his teal bangs hung over his face.

"Nero! Botan is so happy to see you again! He thought he'd never see you after the mess back in Konohagakure!" He cheered happily and hugged me tightly, making me yelp.

"Agh! Botan, you're choking me! Get off!" I protested, trying to shove him, but he kept smacking his lips on my cheek and snuggling against my chest, making me turn even redder. Ugh, he wasn't that bad at times, but situations like that just shamed me and was probably going to make my Genin annoy me even more.

"Ah, Nero-sensei, you all right?" Takashi asked nervously, lightly blushing and sweat dropping. Hisako was giggling, trying to hide it behind her hands. Nobuo was just tilting his head, probably wondering what the hell was going on and damn it, Hidoi was laughing his ass off, leaning on the café table.

"BOTAN. Seriously! I'll smash your face in if you don't let me up!" I protested angrily, wincing as Botan tugged on my hair playfully. He beamed at me, but jerked me up by my waist anyway, helping me stand. I wobbled a little, caught my balance, then glared at my Genin team.

"Hisako, cut it out and Hidoi, shut up or I swear I'll kick your ass!" I threatened. Hisako managed to compose herself quickly, a smile still there, but Hidoi kept laughing and my face just stayed red with embarrassment. Just what I needed. Something to make me lose everyone's respect!

"Sorry," Botan laughed lightly now, calmed as he tilted his head and smiled warmly at me, "I was so excited to see you. Really! I just met your Genin team too. They're a cute trio, Nero! I just love kids!"

"I know," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head with a slight wince as I finally felt the pain of my head hitting the ground, "But now really isn't the time to be getting excited… I came here because my team and I have a mission planned."

"Really? What kind of mission?" Botan boosted. I glared at him, trying to force the blush on my face down. Damn it. Whoever I inherited that 'talent' of easy blushing, be damned!

"A dangerous mission and we have a time limit. We have five days to get here and back, escorting this guy and his buddies." I retorted, folding my arms over my chest. Botan beamed, bringing his baggy sleeves up, clapping his hands.

"Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" He declared. I blinked, twitching.

"What? I never said-"

"The more the merrier~" Takashi pointed out in a sing-song voice. Hisako cheered, hopping up and down with her fists clenched.

"Yay! Botan gets to come with us!" She whooped.

"Finally, someone to bring up the mood. I agree with Hisako!" Hidoi proclaimed, folding his arms over his chest with a cocky, made-up mind smirk. Nobuo shrugged and Botan grinned at me, grabbing onto my arm and almost knocking me over again.

"Yes, Botan can come too, yes, yes, yes?" He asked me excitedly. I groaned, smacking my forehead with my free hand. Was my life starting to fall apart all over again? I rolled my eyes and managed to wiggle out of Botan's grip, brushing myself off and tugging on the holster that strapped my maul.

"All right, all right! Whatever! Just don't cause a fuss or I swear to the gods-"

"YAY! Botan gets to be with Nero for five days! Botan's so happy!" Botan yelled happily and grabbed onto me again, my airs flailing to catch my balance. Hisako was giggling again, Takashi beaming, still twitching slightly. Hidoi, the damned little brat, started laughing his ass off all over again. Nobuo was even trying to hide a smirk.

Ugh, as if things couldn't get any worse.

With that single thought, it did.

After prying Botan off me, I made him wait at a corner with my Genin team, sending Takashi off to tell his pals that we were going to meet them at the west gates while I stopped by the apartment to grab some of my stuff. I walked up the steps, a cigarette in my mouth as I came to the door on the second floor of the apartment building. I flicked the cigarette over the edge, reached up to rub away Botan's touch before I opened the door, peeking in.

I grimaced. My aunt, Karen, was sprawled on the sofa in front of the TV, a bottle of sake hanging from her fingers and spilling a puddle on the wood flooring, probably dripping through the cheap cracks and into the apartment under ours. Thank gods this apartment building was almost abandoned.

Karen. My wicked, devilish aunt. Scariest bitch you'll ever come to know. Even Gaara has an uneasiness when addressing her, but she sucks up to him like hell. She still looked the same as she did fifteen years ago:

Long, dark brown hair, usually tied into a bun, but right now was loose and flowering around her like a dark pool of dried blood. Her panther green eyes were shut in sleep, her lips parted with a droplet of drool running down her cheek. Instead of her black turtleneck, red vest, black skirt, and countless amounts of gold jewelry, she wore a partially opened green yukata that revealed way too much for me. I gagged and shut the door quietly behind me, wincing and squeezing my eyes shut tightly as the door squeaked and whined.

I waited. And waited and waited. Stood there for about ten minutes to see if she had woken up, sighing in my head before I turned to go, but smacked right into her. A shameful, high yelp escaped me and I jumped back into the door, my hand whipping up to hold the back of my still sore head.

"Ow." I deadpanned. Karen squinted at me, her hands on her hips, causing her yukata to open even more. I groaned and lifted my face toward the ceiling.

"What? What's that face for, huh, boy?" Karen snarled, that habit of rolling her R's never fading. I dropped my arm, using my other finger to point at her, without looking.

"Aunt, your yukata…" My voice trailed, my eyes peeking at her face. Her eyes widened before she tore her yukata shut, folding her arms tightly over her chest as she huffed.

"Rotten boy!"

"Karen, I'm thirty-"

"YOU'RE STILL A LITTLE BOY TO ME, BOY."

"… Right."

"Is that attitude? You watch your ass, boy!"

"I could of sworn I had a name." I went on sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Karen glared, those green eyes of her sharp like emeralds. Her hand shot up, grabbing my jaw harshly and jerking my face down toward hers. Yea, she was shorter than me, which made my ego pick itself up off the floor.

"Listen, boy. I don't care _what_ name my sister gave you! You can be a hundred-years-old-"

"Young."

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER. You can be a hundred-years-old and still be a boy to me! Why are you home? I thought you had business with those snot-nosed Genin." Karen muttered, shoving me back into the door, turning away and heading to the kitchen. I rubbed my jaw, frowning after her. That annoyed me.

Just because I made fun of my Genin didn't mean anyone else could!

I tried not to comment on it as I headed toward my room.

"I stopped to grab some things. I'm gonna be gone for a few days." I replied. I heard Karen drop something as I stepped into my room, followed by a yell.

"What? Oh, no, you don't! Don't you dare, boy! Mokusei's in the hospital again! Who's going to make my dinner?" She shouted, coming down the hallway. I flinched and whipped around, slamming the door shut right away. I leaned on it with all my strength as Karen pushed from the other side.

Goddamned handle-less, lockless doors!

"Open this damn door! LET ME IN! We're talking about this!"

"NO! We're not! Lord Kazekage already ordered it, so you really don't have a say in it- Damn! You been working out?" I groaned, my boots sliding across the messy wood flooring as Karen shoved harder. I heard Karen laugh past clenched teeth.

"Getting better yourself, boy, but this isn't all I got! Let me in now!"

"No!" I looked around quickly toward my dresser, then back at the door. I kept my back to the door, making a hand sign and concentrating my chakra. A clone formed in front of me. I nodded and the clone went to the dresser, shoving hard pushing it in front of the door, giving me the change to move. The dresser was already getting pushed. I winced, making the clone vanish. I grabbed my mattress.

"Don't come in! Cleaning my room!"

"NERO! OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU THINK I'M PLAYING AROUND? I'LL HAVE YOU LASHED TO THE STAIRCASE AND BEATEN!" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs, making me wince as I grabbed several packets of cigarette, a bottle of sake from my mini fridge, and I went to grab a bag to put everything in, but Karen slammed into the door, knocking the door off the hinges, into the dresser, into the mattress, into me.

I was knocked off my feet and went flying out the window after busting the glass out. I gasped, wincing in pain and shock as my stomach went to my throat as the floor left me. I went sailing downwards, waiting to hit the ground, but instead, I landed in a pair of arms that caught me easily. I blinked and looked up to find Botan smiling down at me, a bit sadly.

"Someone is being mean to Botan's pet."

"Botan-"

"Botan doesn't like that. Can Botan kill her?" Botan asked sweetly, his grip on me tightening. I glared at him.

"No. Ignore her and put me down! I'm not some woman!"

"But I like holding you like this!" Botan cried with a little pout. I could feel that same hot sensation in my face as my eye twitched.

"Down. Now." I commanded. Botan sighed, but obeyed, setting me on my feet. I jerked my head up to see my mattress hanging out my window. I frowned and sighed, grabbing Botan's arm and going back down the block to my Genin team. They seemed puzzled at why I was annoyed, but only Hidoi was the one to push my buttons further.

"What the hell took you so long?" Hidoi demanded, glaring up at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed on his forehead with my palm, making him flail a little and glare at me, his cheeks slightly pink in annoyance.

"I ran into the devil, now come on already." I was frustrated as I led the way to the west gates. I should have let Botan kill Karen. Why shouldn't she die? I've lived with that crazy bitch since my dad abandoned me here, well over a decade ago. It's felt like forever, staying with that abusive woman and an uncle who did nothing to stop it because he was as gentle as a dead rabbit…

Ugh, what am I thinking? I should say that about Mokusei. He's done more for me than anyone, been more of a father than anyone. Not to mention, he was in the hospital again because of heart problems. I frowned to myself at the thought of him passing on while I was gone.

No, he wouldn't do that. He would stay alive, just so he could see me. Knowing him, that'd be something he'd say. The loser…

We arrived at the west gates, Takashi wincing as another Jounin was scolding him. A green haired man, long portions bandaged wrapped locks hanging to his waist while the rest was short and to the nape of his neck, his bangs framing his face. His eyes were light yellow, but the white of his right eye was midnight black, the pupil slitted. He dressed in the average Ketsuekigakure Jounin uniform: a dark red flak jacket with their symbol on the back with a crème jumpsuit underneath, black gloves adorning his hands and black socks worn with crème ninja sandals.

"Takashi! You're being careless!"

"It wasn't my fault! Fuu, you know as well as I do that Priestess Mizu needed our help!" Takashi whined softly, twitching and blinking his eye, hard. I noticed them standing by two women. The first was a young girl, maybe Hidoi's age.

She had bright red hair to her shoulders, some of it pulled into a loose bun held up with navy chopsticks, her bangs just under her chin and curving inwards. Her eyes were bright, sky blue. She dressed in a light turquoise top with a black hakama starting just under her breasts with a red strap that tied in a trailing knot in the back. Red slippers with blue swirls designs adorned her feet, the same blue swirls trailing from her wrists to the tips of her fingers.

She was glaring at the arguing Jounin, her eye twitching as she held a teacup in one hand before turning to the woman beside her. The woman made my eyes widen. I guessed she was the priest by the way she dressed.

In a large elaborate, pale blue kimono with lilac trims, the back trailing behind her at least a foot. The sash around her waist matched the trims and was tied in a large, very visibly bow at her back. Red swirls patterned the bottom of her kimono, like flames, while the top was printed with red roses as well as her sleeves, which hung far past her fingertips. I could only see one of her feet, dressed in a deep red slipper designed with rubies lining the rim and the tip appeared to be made of real silver. Pale blue hoops piercing her ears while tons of silver rings went around her fingers, silver threads hanging off them and leading to wristbands.

She had cool gray hair, almost like mine, except much lighter with no tints and it was styled in two loose pigtails that hung down to the back of her knees at least, her bangs long and flowy over her shoulders. Her eyes were pale, but bright aqua green. I couldn't really make out her face as she had a light blue headpiece on made of silk and trimmed with silver. It hid the top of her head and lower face. I frowned.

Why did she look familiar? Or was that just me? I shrugged it off as we approached.

"Hey," I snapped at Takashi and Fuu, who both jumped, "Quit getting so obnoxious. You're pissing both me and the ladies off." Takashi blushed and Fuu glared at me, his arms folded.

"And just who are you?" He demanded.

"My name's Nero and I'm the Jounin assigned to escort you and your priestess." I responded flatly, lightening a cigarette and puffing smoke in his face. Fuu coughed, waving a hand in his face. Takashi sweat dropped.

"Don't be so mean." Botan scolded me, patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Wowww," Hisako cried in awe, clasping her hands under her chin as she stared at the priestess, "You're so beautiful! I love your kimono! Sensei, can we buy some clothes like that in Ketsueki?"

"Hisako." I muttered, smacking my forehead. Nobuo, probably disappointed that he couldn't see any of these people, just sighed, shaking his head, his arms folded. Hidoi snorted, but said nothing, surprisingly. However, I could see him eyeing the servant girl with interest.

"Anyway," Takashi sighed, then gestured to Fuu, "This is Fuu, the bodyguard. This young girl here is Ran and I proudly introduce you to High Priestess Mizu of Ketsuekigakure." I looked at Mizu again. Her eyes were wide over the rim of her masking piece. They were so bright…

She really was beautiful. No wonder they made her a priestess. She didn't even look that old either. I wondered how old she really was. She made me uneasy, however, when she reached a hand toward me, pointing.

"Your name… It's Nero?" She murmured, her voice soft and comforting. The suspicious feeling immediately subsided as I sighed heavily, taking the cancer stick from my mouth and dropping it to the ground, smothering it with my foot.

"Yea. Nice to meet you." I answered. Her eyes grew almost nostalgic somehow and her hand touched my cheek. That uneasiness shot right back into me as I suddenly felt nauseous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I flung my hand up, knocking her hand away from me.

"Don't do that." I told her firmly. She blinked, then nodded.

"Apologizes. It's not every day I see such a handsome young man. Most in Ketsuekigakure are old men with no hobbies at all." She sighed.

"Priestess Mizu…" Fuu groaned. Mizu huffed a little, turning toward the gates.

"It's true. Now, if there are no more delays, let us leave."

"And your ankle?" I asked. Mizu paused, reaching a hand down thoughtlessly before shrugging lightly.

"Ran is here to catch me if I fall." She stated. Ran jerked her head up like an attentive dog as she rushed to Mizu's side. I frowned.

Why did I get a really bad feeling about this mission?

****

**A/N: WELCOME TO NERO'S STORY. xD Basically this is about him and his Genin team in Sunagakure. Yes, I am accepting OCs for this, HOWEVER, I do not need characters from Konohagakure as it will rarely show up. The villages that will be highly common are: Sunagakure, Ketsuekigakure, Kumogakure, and Amegakure. I hope I'm not missing one. o0 If so, check my recent profile update. Should have it there unless I change it. :'D If you want to have a ninja from Ketsuekigakure (which I made up O:) You can PM asking for information on it, which I will happily provide! Well, I think that's it. Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are loved with a passion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO! NEW CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, except for the ones that I think I already claimed as my own in the first chapter… If not, I'll list them again later. There's just way too many to name. o.o;**

**A/N: Nero's POV~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Two: **The Hunter and the Hunted! Never Hide a Secret From Botan!**

I was so thankful for my Genin team being there to distract Botan. He seemed to have a lot of fun being around them. He was going on and on about his little adventures, mentioning how we met. Hisako was enjoying it as well, giggling and hanging onto Botan's arm like he was an older brother or something.

Nobuo smiled as well, listening to Botan's dramatic stories. Even Hidoi shut up to listen, laughing out loud every so often and making smart-ass comments, to which Botan easily silver-tongued him. Even so, Hidoi didn't start screaming at me. I was rather content with that.

I walked between Fuu and Ran, who was scribbling things down in a scroll that trailing along beside her on the ground. I sweat dropped, then averted my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, as the scribbling of her ink pen was getting annoying. _sckritch, sckritch, sckritch_. Ran blinked, then glanced at me out the corner of her eye seriously.

"I'm writing down milady's sermons. As soon as we arrive, she must give the weekly prediction, hold a session at the temple, visit the Chikage, go for her midnight stroll, bless the sinned, write more sermons…" I was getting lost. In fact, I was still at 'visit the Chikage', blinking at her. She stopped, cocking a brow at me as she put a hand on her hip.

"What?" She demanded. I frowned.

"You lost me at visit the Chikage. Why is her schedule so packed?" I questioned curiously, glancing at Mizu, who looked like she was smiling under her head piece, her hands folded together in front of her as she walked, hidden by her enormous sleeves.

Ran snorted, tearing the scroll up into its rolled state before she stuck it in a small purse she had over her shoulder.

"She's the High Priestess of Ketsuekigakure! It's her duty to warn our village, protect them, everything. She's just as important as the Chikage in our village. Our religion is what keeps us going." She explained sternly, for a fifteen-year-young. I frowned.

"What exactly is this religion of yours? It's not that crazy cult that worships Jashin, right?" I asked with an eye roll. Ran scowled.

"Don't insult us with such a petty religion. Religion! The god of destruction doesn't stand a chance against-"

"Ran," Mizu spoke softly, reaching up to gently pat her servant's shoulder, "Do not raise your voice." Ran blinked, then nodded obediently. I glanced at Mizu, who seemed to be smiling at me as she lowered her hand.

"The religion of our village is somewhat complicated," She began smoothly, "There are many gods in this world. Jashin, Amaterasu, Orochi, but we follow a particular goddess by the name of Isensoko."

"_Senso_?" I asked, cocking a brow. Mizu laughed softly.

"I know what're you're thinking. Worshipping a goddess of war, but our faith in Her has led us in many good directions. She led Lord Hoto to create Ketsuekigakure in the first place, allowing for us to prosper greatly. We've won battles against attacking shinobi through her guidance and wisdom… Of course, the creation of Ketsuekigakure is cloudy from my view as I was not born there." She explained. I blinked.

"Where were you from?"

"I originated from the Land of Lightening. I was once a princess, but I was forced into marriage when I was very young, the age of your Genin, perhaps. I married a man at least ten years my senior, a Jinchuuriki from Amegakure. He was much too cruel and power hungry, causing me to flee. I fled to Ketsuekigakure back when it was merely a spot on the map."

"Sounds rough," I muttered, trying to remember why I felt like I had heard all this before, "Is your history imprinted on your files?" Mizu nodded. I nodded back, but more thoughtfully. That's where I heard it. Maybe Ruriko or Akira or someone had read me something about it.

"And you?" Mizu asked. I blinked, then shrugged.

"I don't have a story." I answered.

"Oh, come now… Don't be shy."

"It's not so much that as, I seriously don't have a story," I replied, quietly so that my Genin team were to busy ranting with Botan to hear, "I lived with my dad for a while, but I guess he just didn't want me, so he dumped me at my aunt and uncle's in Sunagakure. They said someone had wiped my memory, which explains why I can't read."

"You can't read?" Mizu asked softly. She sounded odd, like she was on the verge of crying or something, but I just averted my eyes.

"Nope."

"Does that bother you?"

"It bothers me when people ask about it." I threw back. I hadn't meant to sound rude, but it just came out like that. Mizu stared at me.

"Watch your tone with Priestess Mizu!" Ran barked at me, glaring. I rolled my eyes at her, looking the other way. Mizu's aqua eyes glowed and she looked like she was going to say something, anything, but I yelped out loud as Botan practically choked in a hug from behind.

"Nerooooo! Botan's hungry! We should stop, stop! Find a place with food, food~!" He sang, cuddling his face on me. I winced, twitching a little.

"Botan…" I started as a warning, but there was no point in it really. He just kept hanging on me and hugging all over me. My Genin team just laughed and Ran chuckled, probably amused by the humiliation that showed on my face as a red blush. Fuu and Takashi sweat dropped and both looked in opposite directions. Mizu smiled.

"Yes," She stated with a nod, pointing up a head, "There should be a lovely dango shop up ahead. We can rest there for a meal. I am rather hungry myself."

"Dango? Milady…" Ran began, but Mizu was already moving up ahead of us. I frowned, wondering how that lady could walk so fast with a sore ankle. After I finally squirmed away from Botan, we followed after her and sure enough there was a nice little shop. While everyone ordered, I took a hold of Botan's sleeve at the end of the line.

"Botan, can you do me a favor?" I asked with a serious frown. He beamed brightly, just like I thought he would, clasping his hands together tightly.

"Neeeeh! Anything for you, Nero!"

"Ugh, look, I need you to write a report for me so I can send it back to the Kazekage. He's probably wondering how we're doing."

"Sure thing, Nero!" Botan grinned and went to capture my face in his hands, but I ducked, scowling a little.

"Botan, I _might_ have let you do that to me a couple hundred years ago, but not now. I'm older and I'm also a teacher now. You need to cool off on treating me like a kid." I stated calmly, but firmly to get my point across. After all, the last time we had seen each other, I was like eighteen or something.

Botan just blinked, studying me as he tilted his head a little. I could faintly make out one of his cat ears under his hood. It made me wonder if he still hated people looking at them. Suddenly, a grin swept across his face as he perked back up.

"You're very right, Nero. You have grown up." He replied. I blinked, mostly surprised that he didn't ignore me or anything. I looked at him a bit suspiciously now.

"Yea…"

"Sorry if it seemed I was treating you like a child," Botan sighed, and there was a short pause before he leaned into my face, smirking, "I'll be sure to treat you more like a big adult, okay?" With that, he leaned closer into my face and swept his arms up around my torso, making me wince and glare at him.

"You hypocrite-"

"Ah, ah. I agreed that you were adult… So I'm going to treat you more maturely!" Botan added with a playful wink before he leaned up and licked my cheek before twirling around and ordering. I twitched angrily, roughly wiping off my cheek in disgust.

"Disgusting…"

"Hahaha! Sensei, I'm definitely losing more respect for you!" Hidoi laughed, holding an already empty plate of dango. I glared at him and bopped him on the head, making him yelp.

"Shut up, you brat, and throw the plate out. We're not going to stand around all day." I scolded. Hidoi rolled his eyes with a light huff.

"Whaaatever."

"Hidoi."

"Yes, sir." Hidoi corrected himself sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at me, grinning. I made a grab at the front of his ridiculous torso-less shirt, but he easily ducked back and under my arm, running for the garbage. I scowled after him and brushed myself off, absentmindedly wiping my cheek off again. I started to turn around, but I heard an eerie hissing noise that made me turn slightly, frowning down toward the ground.

My eyes landed on a small, thin black snake. Its gold eyes were glowing as it slithered toward the trash can and I narrowed my eyes more, following it until it stopped right at someone's feet.

Hidoi's.

My eyes widened.

"Hidoi!" I barked. Hidoi rolled his eyes and turned.

"What the hell do- OW!" He yelled angrily. The snake had clamped its jaws, dripping with pinkish red poison, onto Hidoi's ankle, through the bandages there. I darted forward and caught the snake by its tail, ripping it off. Hidoi stumbled a little off balance, but Takashi was there to catch him under the arms. The snake shrieked and threw itself about, trying to bite me, but I caught both its head and its tail, ripping it apart. As soon as I tore it, black ink splattered all over the place. I blinked and looked at the black gunk dripping down and plopping to the ground. I frowned, but a wail of pain cut into my head, causing me to whip around.

Hidoi was gripping his ankle tightly, his nails digging into it. Two bloody puncture holes appeared on his ankle, staining the bandages. I got down beside the wound. Of course, the person who was really panicking was Oni, Hidoi's guardian slash pet thing.

"Oh my gosh, it reeks! That was poison, and a strong one at that! Why'd you let him get bit?" Oni cried, covering his nose with his paws as he stared in horror as I removed the bandages. I rolled my eyes at him, then looked down, my jaw dropping. Underneath the bandages and around the wound, the skin was beginning to grow purple, dark purple.

I looked up at Hidoi and his eyes were widening, his face pale. I took notice to how his pupils were dilating slowly.

"Crap," I muttered, "That poison is kicking in. All right, I'm going to take Hidoi on up ahead. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Botan, you're in charge of the group for the rest of the trip and please, _please_ do not fuck this up."

"You got it!" Botan gave me a goofy two-fingered salute. I saw Nobuo shift uncomfortably and Hisako gulp, clasping her hands together tightly in front of her mouth as if to hide any protests. I glanced at Fuu, Takashi, and Ran, who all nodded in agreement while Mizu just stared on.

"I'm-I'm not letting you carry me!" Hidoi protested angrily, his eye twitching in annoyance. I noticed dark circles growing around the underside of his eyes, his skin feeling clammy and cold. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even argue with me."

"No!" Hidoi refused.

"Hidoi, do it," Oni stated firmly, "This is not a game! You're poisoned and you'll die!" I thought I saw a flash of fear go through Hidoi's eyes as he looked at his tanuki, who glared at him with fierce gold eyes. After a glaring contest, I finally hoisted Hidoi onto my back, glancing at Botan, who was watching with a playful grin.

"Botan, you better be careful. I can't afford to fail this mission, especially not now." I muttered. Botan nodded. I looked at Hisako and Nobuo.

"Hisako, you keep your head up, all right? You're a strong kunoichi and you need to help the guys get their jaws off the ground. Nobuo, I know you're dedicated to your duty as a shinobi. Prove my judgment right. The rest of you, good luck." I kicked up off the ground, keeping a cigarette gently balanced in my mouth. I easily used my Body flicker technique, using the smoke from my cigarette to vanish from my spot at the dango shop to about a mile ahead.

I moved fast, keeping a good hold on Hidoi, who seemed to be having trouble breathing now. It actually sounded more like wheezing, like he had mucus in his lungs and he was on the verge of choking. Even through his clothes, I could feel him growing cold and shaky. Oni ran beside us, looking like a concerned parent.

"Master Nero, where did that snake come from? That surely was not an average snake attacking… It was made of some kind of pen ink."

"I don't know. It was pretty weird… It's got me on my toes. I feel it was a bad idea to leave the rest of those guys alone, though. I know Botan would able to hold them off for a while, but I'm still uneasy about Nobuo and Hisako. This is only our first big mission and I still don't know what sort of talents they have…" I muttered thoughtfully. I should have done one of those test things after, but I guess I was too stupid.

"Mmm, sensei… I don't… Like snakes…" Hidoi mumbled against my shoulder. I glanced at him, frowning. He looked completely out of it, dazed and lost.

"Crap." I stated and moved faster, Oni yelping and rushing to keep up with me. Just my luck that my student was poisoned, huh?

**Meanwhile (Mizu's POV)**

There was no doubt in my mind that it was him. His hair was the same, his eyes were the same and his skin was just as it was. He was still as lovely as the first day we had seen each other and my heart was pounding out of control. I was sad to see him take off with the child, but I knew there was no choice.

He seemed loyal to his students and how I admired such.

We began to travel at a steady pace, but now it seemed quieter. The man, Botan, who seemed very close to Nero, even silenced himself and had taken on a rather serious personality and it got me curious, but I did not speak a word.

Ran was scribbling down more pitiless sermons while Fuu and Takashi walked silently behind us, their guards up in case of an attack. The Genin were walking right in front of me, sharing a quiet conversation of their own.

"Do you think Hidoi is going to be okay? That looked so icky!" Hisako whimpered, covering her eyes with her hands and shaking her head. Nobuo, being blind, stared straight ahead with cloudy blue eyes.

"I don't know, but when sensei killed it, it didn't sound normal… The squish was too watery and so was its hiss."

"Its hiss?"

"Yes. I heard it when it was coming around the shop." Nobuo admitted quietly. I saw Hisako's eyes go wide, but I smiled behind the silk over my face. Ohhh, such a mean young man.

"You heard…? Then why didn't you say anything? You let it bite Hidoi!" Hisako cried in disbelief. Nobuo averted his cloudy eyes, his expression slightly careless as if he didn't understand what the problem was and it only made me smile more.

I loved boys. As queer as it sounded, I couldn't help myself. I had to abandon my own son long, long ago and just the sight of each boy reminded me of _him_. Each smiling little face, each little frown, little crystal tear…

It made my throat clog up and I wanted to cry, but I bit down harshly on my tongue, releasing a flow of the metallic tasting red liquid. I sucked it all down, watching as Nobuo finally answered.

"I didn't know it was poisonous. I thought it was fake to be quite frank."

"Fake? You're so confusing, of course it was real!"

"No, it was fake. I said the hiss was too watery. Yes, the venom was entirely real, but the snake as not. The snake was false and sent by someone who could construct one." Nobuo informed. I tensed. Hisako did as well, blinking.

"Wh-What?"

"We're being followed. Keep your guard up and protect the priestess closely. Hopefully her guards are stupid enough to miss the obvious hints, particularly the fact that we have passed the same chirping bird twice." Nobuo stated and stopped walking, I as well halting with the rest."What's going on?" Takashi asked, confused.

"This better not be a stupid bathroom break." Fuu muttered.

"Children!" Ran snorted in annoyance. I ignored them and watched as Nobuo looked at Botan, who had stopped with his back toward us.

"Botan, I hope you noticed as well." Nobuo said. Botan turned halfway around to us, smirking in the shadows of his hood, his white eyes obviously closed.

"Ne, it's been obvious for a while… I just wanted you guys to notice first cuz that'd just be rude of me to steal your thunder." He added with an almost eerie, hyena-like giggle.

"Great," Nobuo muttered, his eyes shifting around blindly, "Whoever's there, speak now! We know you're here!" Silence for a few moments before I saw bright green leaves flutter to the ground in front of us. My eyes widened and I instinctively gripped at the dagger-shaped lump on my thigh.

A woman made her appearance, definitely a couple decades younger than myself. She was tall and thin wearing a mauve shirt with a long right sleeve and no left sleeve that reveal a snake tattoo holding a paintbrush in its mouth. The torso of her shirt came up just under her large breasts, a black turtleneck tank top underneath matching black shorts seen underneath a dark gray skirt with slits in the sides. She wore mauve padding to her shins with black sandals that went around her ankles.

On her hip, she carried a solid black case of what smelled like ink and several brushed were strapped on beside it. A long black teardrop sort of tattoo was dripping away from her left eye. Her long dark gray hair was tied up in a loose bun with loose flowing pieces while her pale rosy eyes locked on us, a smirk across her face.

I recognized her immediately as Ororo. A missing nin from Ketsukigakure. She had abandoned our village only days after she became a Chuunin at age 11. I never understood why. I had seen her come into the temple multiple times to pray and she seemed rather happy.

"Ororo." I stated. Hisako looked at me, then toward Ororo, who laughed lightly.

"Priestess Mizu. Or should I say Princess Mizu of Lightening." She drawled sarcastically.

"You know this woman?" Nobuo asked, his blind eyes moving toward me, but missing by an inch or two. I frowned behind my silk, loosening my grip on the dagger.

"She was once a kunoichi of our village, but she seems to have found a new occupation." I responded stiffly.

"Of course," Ororo chuckled, "Ketsukigakure is much like other hidden villages. You are born, you live as a shinobi killing others before you die… However, mine is much more fascinating… To cut to the chase, I am here to abduct Priestess Mizu for the hefty price of 500,000 ryo." My eyes widened.

"Such a price!" I exclaimed, more curious as to who would want to kidnap me for such a large price. Ororo barked a laugh and Ran glared toward her.

"Shut your mouth! You won't be laying a finger on the priestess! You must go through us!" Ran shouted, taking step forward and clenching her fists tightly. Takashi and Fuu seemed pretty ready as well while Botan just sighed.

"It seems you've taken us rather lightly. There's only one of you and five of us…" Botan's voice trailed and I stiffened, catching sight of a rather sinister grin as it spread across his face. Ororo's eyes flashed and she jerked backwards, skidding across the dirt as water tore itself from the ground, thrusting upwards and back to attack Ororo, but she dodged to the side and did a flip upwards onto a tree branch.

"Fast jutsu, didn't even see a hand sign!" Ororo commented with a vile smirk. Botan looked up, but only with his eyes as he released an almost terrifyingly shocking high laughter that echoed through the trees.

"No hand sign, no hand sign! Of course there's no hand sign, silly girl! Botan doesn't need hand signs! Hahahahaaa! Let's do it again!" He shouted excitedly and thrust his hand outwards, causing the wave of water to tear to the side before it seemed to mold into a shadow.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water shaped into a dragon and thrust itself forward as Ororo's eyes widened before narrowing. She leapt backwards, biting into her thumb and making hand signs, letting the blood swirl around before smoke puffed out.

"Summoning Jutsu! Lord Mihao!" The smoke cleared to reveal a large snake, about the size of the dragon, coiled on the ground with its large head lifting. It opened its jaws and the water dragon was easily swallowed up. I saw Botan's eyes go wide.

"UGH! Snake! Snake! Gross!" Botan screamed in disgust, taking a jolting step back and swung his hand around, sending thick streams of water blasting from his fingertips and toward the snake.

"Priestess Mizu," Ran jerked on my sleeve, making me look away from the battle to her, "We must hurry and flee while the shinobi are battling!"

"But…"

"Come, milady!" Ran pulled on my sleeve and I had no choice. Hisako and Nobuo easily followed after me while Fuu and Takashi ran forward to assist Botan in the fight against the snake. We bolted through the trees, hopping over logs and other fallen trees as well as mounds of dirt and grass.

"Priestess Mizu, isn't that kimono heavy?" Hisako asked me worriedly as we hurried through the trees. I smiled lightly behind my silk, shaking my head.

"It's fine. I can handle this- Look out!" My voice rose, startling the children, but they looked up in time to avoid getting attacking by another large snake, this one much longer and thinner with silver eyes and a gold body.

"Damn it," Ran cursed loudly, then looked at me quickly and apologetically before glaring at the snake that hissed at us, "What now?"

"Hey," Hisako snapped angrily, clenching her fists before thrusting a thumb at herself and Nobuo, "We're still here too, ya brat!" A vein visibly pounded in her forehead while Nobuo just sighed, turning his face the other way. I sweat dropped.

"Girls…" I started, but it was no use. I myself was once a little girl and if there was one thing I knew about little girls it was that they argued horribly and for such a long time as well.

"Who're you callin' a brat, twerp? You're much younger than I am!"

"But I'm a ninja, so it's my JOB to protect you! We were hired for it!"

"So what? A bunch of little kids doing an adult's job? Yea right!"

"Bunch of kids…! I'd like to see you fight off this snake by yourself!" Hisako challenged angrily, grinning cockily now.

"Is that a bet?" Ran demanded sharply, cocking a brow.

"DAMN STRAIGHT THAT'S A BET! I'm betting 2,000 ryo!" Hisako bellowed and thrust a hand forward.

"YOU'RE ON, TWERP!" Ran roared and shook her hand quickly. I frowned and went to stop her, but there was no point in it. Ran was always stubborn and ready to prove she could do anything. She swung around, facing the snake that finally perked back up after almost falling asleep during the argument. It hissed viciously and lunged in, but Ran swung her foot up, kicking it in the lower jaw. It reeled, roaring angrily in pain.

I took a jolting step back in surprise as its roar shook my eardrums and sent my blood flowing quickly. Nobuo frowned at me and caught the sleeve of my kimono.

"It's all right, miss. If something happens, we're here." He assured. Despite his eyes missing me by centimeters, I knew he was serious and I relaxed slightly, smiling lightly at him.

"Such a good boy… May you be blessed…" I murmured and dared for that split second, while no one was looking, to take off the silk from my face. I leaned in and kissed Nobuo gently on the forehead. His dark skin lit up with pink and I pulled away, pulling the silk back up, letting my eyes drift to the side. My eyes widened as Ran kicked the snake back again, this time taking a step back and taking something from the bag on her side. A thin bamboo flute that she brought to her lips, a smirk on her face before she closed her eyes.

A gentle melody, yet at the same time sad and eerie filled the air. Nobuo jerked his head up toward the music, his eyes wide as if this was familiar. Hisako blinked, then glared, puffing her cheeks in a pout and folding her arms over her chest. I smiled.

I had a feeling she would try this out. It wasn't a jutsu as Ran was not a shinobi… It was natural musical talent. Snake charming. And Ran was a wizard in it.

The snake slowly dropped to the ground, its eyes heavy in a trance. Hisako took her chance and slowly threw up a kunai, catching it before slamming it down in the creature's eyeball, causing blood to spurt out like a fountain. I cringed, but at the same time, I was relieved that our danger was gone.

"2,000 ryo, pay up." Ran sang, holding out her hand. Hisako twitched angrily, clenching her fists before thrusting a finger in Ran's face.

"Shut up! I said fight off the snake yourself! I finished it off, which means we both killed it, so I don't own you crap!" She mocked. Ran sweat dropped, then scowled, thrusting her flute back into her bag.

"Rotten child!" She snorted and turned away huffily. I sighed. Nobuo frowned as he let go of my kimono sleeve, his attention on Ran.

"Ran is your name?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"That flute… It's called shinobue, am I correct?" Nobuo asked. Ran blinked and looked at him curiously.

"You know music?" She questioned. Nobuo reached into his vest and removed a flute similar to Ran's, only darker in color. Ran's eyes widened, then twinkled.

"Kya! You love music! Oh, why didn't you say something before? What songs can you play? Do you play often?" She gushed. Nobuo sweat dropped, fiddling with the flute almost nervously at being questioned so much, then looked in my direction for help. I laughed softly.

"Ran, Ran. That is enough. We must go find Botan, Fuu, and Takashi. Hopefully you can use the same jutsu…" My voice trailed as I heard the sound of crunching twigs. We all turned to see Takashi running toward us.

"Run! Don't just stand there, run! The snake is going to explode!" He yelled and caught everyone, tugging them forward. We all started running again.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hisako cried.

"GROSS!" Ran bellowed in disgust. Takashi huffed and puffed, trying to explain quickly at the same time.

"Master Botan! He put something inside the snake and said to go, that it'll explode soon!"

"And where is Botan and Fuu?" Ran demanded angrily, almost skidding to a stop if Takashi didn't jerk her forward again. Takashi averted his eyes for a second, opening his mouth, but someone landed beside him, running quickly.

"I am accounted for." Fuu stated dully, bloody cuts lining his body and ink splattering his clothing and staining it completely. I sighed with relief, but I was also deeply concerned for Botan. He and Nero were so close it was almost frightening. What if something happened to Botan? How would Nero react? It made me cringe on the inside.

"And Botan?" I asked.

"Botan is still far behind us, but he is out of range." Fuu assured me. I nodded, but I was still not very convinced. We kept running and I was beginning to feel pain in my legs and thighs, my arms aching from being thrust behind me and sharp pains went up and down my back.

It didn't take long before I could have sworn I saw heaven's gates ahead of us. Ketsukigakure's large silver gates, guarded by several Jounin, who all looked up in surprise.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Fuu yelled at them and they obeyed without word, probably knowing it was me in my hard to miss bright kimono. From behind us, I heard a loud crackle before the earth shook and I almost fell on my feet if Nobuo and Takashi hadn't of caught my elbows and helped me stay balanced on the vibrating earth.

And this… Was the first of my adventures with this Genin team and their two Jounin friends. I truly began to wonder why I ever traveled in the first place!

The commotion calmed as we got behind the gates, Botan eventually catching up. His white robe was stained red with scorches of black. He seemed tired and quiet now, not talking much and just asking to visit the hospital in hopes of finding Nero and Hidoi.

I agreed and we headed to the hospital, but stopped by the temple to drop off my bodyguards, Ran, and the Genin. Approaching the temple, Hisako gasped in shock, bringing a hand to her mouth. Of course, Nobuo remained silent, staring straight ahead.

"It's…! It's beautiful!" Hisako managed in awe. I smiled. I rather fancied my temple as well. It was large, completely made of silver from the silver mines that we had on the other side of the village. A statue was placed at the front, also made of silver, but also adorned with highly expensive paints and emeralds and rubies. The statue of our goddess.

She was tall with nice curves and she wore a formfitting bloody red kimono designed with the black shadow of a wolf and held many weapons around her. A katana in her left hand, a chained spiked ball in her right while a kunai was clenched in her teeth, revealing to have sharpened canines. Her navy blue hair was thrust up in a high ponytail and a real flowing black ribbon fluttered in the gentle wind. Her name was engraved on her platform.

Hisako had run up to read it, admiring her highly. As she should. Nobuo let himself be led inside while I had Botan come with me to the hospital.

"This is a nice village," Botan murmured, his white eyes sweeping around, watching as people laughed and joked together, "The atmosphere is so much more inviting than Sunagakure… They're all so mean." I laughed softly.

"Indeed…. Ketsukigakure orbits around our laughter and carefree lifestyle. Of course, there are bitter times… We had one small tragedy a while ago. A guard of mine, Kasoriyo, was killed trying to protect me… It saddens me…" My voice trailed as I remembered the tragedy and its effects. I shuddered and tried to forget as we walked the steps of the hospital.

We rounded a corner and my kimono snagged on a nail sticking out of a wall, making me gasp. Botan sighed and reached out to assist me. As he did, the breeze of him passing caused the silk around my face to flutter away. My eyes widened and I tore my hands up, ripping my kimono in the process. Botan blinked and looked up, surprised before the surprise turned to pure shock.

"Mi… Zu…?" He managed. I felt my eyes glow, mostly with tears as I took a step back.

"Botan-"

"Mizu," Botan's voice had taken on an almost amused tone and the grin that had appeared on his face during his battle came again, "You are hiding a very bad secret from Nero, yes. Very big secret, Mizu… No, not Mizu… Nero's mommy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: WOO, finally updated chapter two! Sorry it took me so long, I just got tons of Ocs for this series and I need to figure out how I'm going to bring them in and yes O: Secret cliffhanger sorta ending thing here… lol. Yes, your characters will make appearances, but I have to figure out how, so keep reading and they'll pop up! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, hope the characters are good, and your reviews are the greatest things everrrr!**


End file.
